My Love
by Yoonbi san
Summary: Yang Mingyu inginkan hanya lah Wonwoo berada disini bersama dirinya dan juga putri kecil mereka. "Wonie sayang Mama."-Gyuwon-. "Mama juga sayang Wonie. Jagalah putri kita baik-baik Gyu."-Wonwoo-. Song fic/Meanie fanfiction/Mingyu x Wonwoo/slight Jeongcheol/Seunghan/Boy x boy/Shou ai/Mpreg a.k.a Male Pregnant/oneshoot/Angst fail.
1. Chapter 1

My Love

Meanie fanfiction

Cast :

Kim Mingyu (27 tahun)

Jeon Wonwoo (25 tahun)

Yoon Jeonghan (29 tahun)

Choi Seungcheol (34 tahun)

Kim Gyuwon as Menie daughter (5 tahun)

Choi Seunghan as JeongCheol son (8 tahun)

Genre : Romance, angst (fail)

Rate : T

Legth : oneshoot

Boy x boy, Male pregnant (maybe), Shou ai, ooc, typo

.

.

Terinspirasi dari lagu Hyolyn ft Basick – My Love, yang waktu di unpretty rapstar. Yoonbi saranin bacanya sambil dengerin lagunya, biar dapet feelnya hehe

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

 **Summary : Yang Mingyu inginkan hanya lah Wonwoo berada disini bersama dirinya dan juga putri kecil mereka**

.

.

* * *

 _My love_

 _Good bye_

 _Kagon sopyonani?_ _ **  
**_ _ajik hal cha hemegu itnun kon na ninji?  
nega be pume gun Junhe jun go sun gan buto_ _ **  
**_ _sesang Da kaji kot buda ka sumbok chagun heso_ _ **  
**_ _  
Sebek hega dul man kum kin Sikeju  
pingunhage jibe un hal ban kyu jun  
nol mali anun numpit manulunawa kin  
dewajul he itong ke kate sarang a_ _Myu ji_

 _neja uri majimak insahanun nal_  
 _apun mumulo jami nal Kidarin no_  
 _nuni majujit jiman non_

 _Kanalpuge ulotgo kudero umjikiji **  
**Anha nado kyudjuk uluso_

 _Do saranghe juji mut han  
Mi yan han mame  
meil pam mun muli malol seng gakun ani  
Jajuni nul gurimyo nulehe julke _

_ne gajuk , ne junsa, na sarang  
Good night_

 _Donajima2x  
Ajikdo na nunmuri ji jo go  
Kajima2x  
Do chagado2x nul de il suruk  
Nun muri duk duk duk duk 2x  
Durawa2x  
pulodo hul su ubnun kora myunso._

 _Uh  
Nega nul donaso  
kumnji ne bulon do kujimo bwaso  
_

 _nun muli nange bule apasonji nega opsosojin  
mulado nun mulol jom nora hunnaso  
nega opnun nanul sang sang hebun like  
opsoso mil sang mudun ilduli dujuni_

 _dwetji nan junhyu hunbiga dwiji anhaso_  
 _da dugibahgol kyo jamasa (jamaso)_  
 _Yhe_  
 _nega jamgainmul jamo_  
 _meil bam, nol damji muthan nunul mut kamo_

 _i ma just die_  
 _i ma die without you_  
 _damason an dwjl malul ibe damu_

 _amadu mujill jinagu shinago mamjukgo_  
 _jararapeng sang iroke apun ke naul kogate_

 _My love4x_

 _Nuguwa kati isedo ki kum isodo_  
 _Mundok ne bigol du ulo ah._

 _My love4x_

 _Jilde hunja duji an get danun yaksuk_

 _Utgo itnun dedonun muli ne na  
jinja Jung mal gwenchan nunde jaku u ulinal_

 _kol jubo nwal dun ne Mamul hundulodo_  
 _dasi dou ul lige he no wa re sigen dulul_  
 _ulji anun dago dajim ne sun nunde nul bumyung_

 _i just dagoseng gak hesurt nunde aninga bwa_  
 _jebal dulawa na yugi isuke_  
 _stay with me._

 _(ooooh)  
Yeh ijen juki dweti  
bewa nega return gun sulpun kiokgl dwatgu  
(My love)  
nan gujo dulga gage shipo gudero 2x  
Mudon gol dwidolit suman itdamyun  
no wa na nega hanail dwe ru man kal su it damyon  
(ooooh)  
nan gujo dula gago shipo gudero2x  
_

 _Donajima2x  
Jakuman nan go jalu mem dura  
Durawa2x  
Pulodo ul su opnun kora myunso_

* * *

 _._

 _._

Mingyu menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari laptop yang berada didepannya. Ia menyenderkan tubuh tegapnya di sandaran kursi kerjanya. Meregangkan otot-otot lehernya dari kegiatannya memeriksa dokumen-dokumen perusahaan yang masuk ke e-mail nya beberapa jam yang lalu. Mata tajamya melirik foto pernikahannya enam tahun yang lalu. Mingyu meraih foto pernikahannya dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Tangannya terangkat mengusap wajah cantik istrinya yang sedang tersenyum di foto itu.

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Wonwoo menatap namja yang sedang berlutut didepannya dengan haru. Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat kekasihnya melamarnya dengan cara yang biasa beberapa menit lalu. Ah.. yang biasa saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan bagaimana yang luar biasa ?_

" _Memang ini semua tidaklah romantis seperti drama-drama yang sering kau tonton. Tapi perlu kau ketahui lagi Wonwoo ya, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu menjadi milikku selamanya." Ucap seorang Kim Mingyu sambil menyodorkan sebuah cicin perak didepan Wonwoo._

" _Mi.. Mingyu."_

" _Jika kau menolakku kau bisa membuang cincin ini dan pergi dari hadapanku." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan tak rela. Bahkan dalam hati ia berdo'a agar Wonwoo tidak membuang cincinnya._

 _Jujur Wonwoo sangat menantikan momen dimana kekasihnya melamarnya langsung. Tak apa jika itu tidak seromantis dalam drama-drama picisan yang sering di tontonnya. Yang penting Wonwoo mencintai Mingyu dan menginginkan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya._

" _Ya…ya.. aku.. aku mau."_

 _Mingyu tersenyum dan berdiri. Ia mengeluarkan cincin itu dan menyematkannya di jari tengah Wonwoo._

" _Gomawo Jeon ah ani.. Kim Wonwoo. Saranghae."_

" _Nado saranghae."_

 _Mingyu menangkup pipi Wonwoo dan mencium bibir kekasihnya lembut._

 _ **One weeks later**_

 _Wonwoo menatap pintu gereja dengan tatapan gugup. Ia menggenggam pelan tangan ayahnya._

" _Tenang dan rileks. Semua akan baik-baik saja nak." ujar tuan Jeon pada putranya yang tampak gelisah._

" _Nde Appa."_

 _Pintu gereja pun terbuka. Dapat Wonwoo lihat calon suaminya yang tampan berdiri didepan altar sambil melempar senyum kearahnya. Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya pelan memasuki gereja. Sesekali bibinya melengkung keatas untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya._

 _Didepan altar Mingyu menatap kagum pada sosok namja yang dicintainya berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat pelan. Tubuh rampingnya terbalut tuxedo berwarna pink muda menambah kesan manis pada seorang Jeon Wonwoo._

 _Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya setelah sampai didepan altar dan didepan namja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya._

" _Baiklah karena mempelai sudah berada disini. Aku akan memulainya."ujar sang pastur seraya menatap pasangan pengantin dihadapannya._

 _Setelah itu pengucapan janji suci telah dimulai. Sesekali Wonwoo melirik Mingyu yang berada disampingnya. Bibirnya kembali melengkung keatas saat memperhatikan wajah serius calon suamiya yang sedang memperhatikan sang pendeta._

" _Ya saya bersedia." Ucap Mingyu tegas._

" _Kepada saudara Jeon Wonwoo. Apakah anda bersedia ?"_

" _Ya.. sa.. saya ber.. bersedia."_

" _Kalian telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami isteri, untuk Kim Mingyu anda bisa mencium isteri anda sekarang."_

 _Mingyu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Wonwoo. Memajukan tubuhnya beberapa senti. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya saat bibir Mingyu menyentuh bibirnya. Melumatnya lembut dan membuat Wonwoo melayang. Namun suara riuh tepuk tangan para hadirin menyadarkannya. Mingyu melepas ciumannya dan mengecup sayang kening Wonwoo._

" _Saranghae." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum menatap penuh cinta pada namja yang berstatus isterinya sekarang._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

.

.

Mingyu menatap rindu foto isterinya, air matanya hampir keluar jika saja ia tidak mengedipkan matanya cepat. Mingyu kembali meletakkan fotonya ketempat semula. Merapikan meja kerjanya dari kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

 _[yeppeun mal modu moaseo  
ttada jugo sipeunde  
neo- ape seomyeon jakku deureoganeun mal  
saebyeoge mureul masimyeonseo  
honja dajimhae naneun neoege  
teok kkeutkkaji cha ollassdeon geu mareul  
naeil kkok hagesseo  
neo yeppeuda]_

"Yeobesaeyo."

'Papa.' sapa suara gadis kecil di seberang sana.

"Nde..ada apa sayang."

'Papa. Wonie hali ini main ke lumah Seunghan Oppa. Nanti Papa jemput Wonie di lumah Jeonghan Imo saja ne.'

"Gyuwon sudah pulang eoh ? mengapa tidak menunggu disekolah saja ? Papa tidak enak dengan Jeonghan hyung. Apalagi Jeonghan hyung sedang hamil besar." jawabnya yang membuat seorang gadis kecil di seberang sana menjawab dengan ragu.

'eh.. itu…' setelah itu Mingyu dapat mendengar suara berisik di seberang sana, serta suara kakaknya yang memperotes kesal.

'Ya! Kim Mingyu apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Gyuwon eoh ? putrimu sering menunggu jemputanmu sendirian disekolah hingga sekolah sepi. Apa kau tidak takut jika terjadi hal-hal aneh terhadap Gyuwon.' Omel Jeonghan diseberang sana terhadap Mingyu.

"Bu.. bukan begitu hyung, hanya saja.."

'Hanya saja apa ? kau takut merepotkanku karena aku sedang hamil eoh ?'

"I..iya hyung."

'astaga Mingyu. Kau itu adikku, jadi mana mungkin kau merepotkanku, menjaga satu anak kecil saja tidak akan membuat tenaga ku habis Mingyu ya, apalagi jika anak kecilnya seperti Gyuwon. Sudah, mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjemput Gyuwon sekalian menjemput Seunghan juga. Kau tinggal menjemputnya dirumahku. Arraseo?'

"Nde.. gomawo hyung."

'Baiklah aku tutup dulu teleponnya. Sepertinya Seungcheol sudah menjemputku.'

"Nde hyung anyeong.."

Piiip.

Mingyu menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Bibirnya tersenyum saat melihat tampilan wallpaper ponselnya yang bergambar Gyuwon kecil sewaktu putrinya terlahir pertama kali kedunia. Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat melihat wajah tenang nan polos anaknya. Apalagi saat dirinya mengingat masa-masa kelam itu.

.

.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Mata sipitnya berbinar saat menatap test pack bergaris dua ditangannya. Wonwoo mengusap perut datarnya dan kembali tersenyum. Ia akan memberitahu Mingyu saat suaminya pulang. Wonwoo memasukkan test packnya kedalam kantung piyama nya dan keluar dari kamar mandi menuju ruang tamu untuk menunggu suaminya pulang._

 _._

 _Ceklek.._

 _Seorang namja tampan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya. Ia menutup pintu rumahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya langsung terfokus pada sosok manis yang sedang tidur meringkuk diatas sofa. Mingyu tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri isterinya. Bibirnya tersenyum saat melihat wajah tenang isterinya yang sedang terlelap. Mingyu menyelipkan kedua tangannya di perpotongan leher dan kaki Wonwoo secara perlahan agar isterinya tidak bangun. Ia berniat menggendong isterinya ke kamar. Namun sepertinya usahanya tidak berhasil. Saat Mingyu mengangkat tubuh mungil isterinya, Wonwoo terbangun dan menegakkan tubuhnya._

" _Kau sudah pulang ? mengapa tidak bilang padaku kalau kau pulang telat?"_

 _Mingyu tersenyum dan ikut duduk disebelah isterinya. "Maafkanku sayang, tadi ada rapat mendadak. Maaf jika aku tidak mengabarimu" Mingyu tersenyum sambil menyingkirkan poni di kening istrinya._

" _Ya aku mengerti Gyu."_

" _Cha.. ayo kita tidur, kau pasti lelah karena terlalu lama menungguku."_

 _Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya imut dan merapatkan tubuh mungilnya di lengan Mingyu._

" _Wae ? ini sudah malam sayang. Apa kau tidak mengantuk eoh?"_

" _Ani.. bukan itu maksudnya." Perlahan Wonwoo mengeluarkan test packnya dari kantung piyama miliknya dan meletkkannya ditangan Mingyu._

 _Mingyu menatap benda pipih berwarna putih itu bergantian dengan Wonwoo. "Kau serius sayang?" wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya._

 _Grebb.._

" _Terima kasih sayang. Aku harap kau bisa menjaganya hingga ia terlahir kedunia, Saranghae Kim Wonwoo."_

 _Wonwoo membalas pelukan suaminya dan mengusap punggung suaminya lembut. Mingyu melepas pelukannya dan bangkit dari sofa, ia berlutut dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan perut rata istrinya._

" _Anyeong aegya. Ini Papa sayang apa kau baik-baik saja didalam sana ? cepatlah lahir Papa tidak sabar ingin melihatmu dan bermain bersamamu." Ujarnya sambil menempelkan telinganya di perut rata Wonwoo._

" _Aku baik-baik saja Papa. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak betah didalam sini. Aku ingin segera keluar dan bermain bersama Papa." jawab Wonwoo dengan menirukan suara khas anak kecil._

 _Mingyu terkekeh mendengarnya, ia berdiri dan menuntun Wonwoo menuju kamar mereka._

" _Tidurlah. Besok pagi aku akan mengantarmu ke dokter kandungan untuk memeriksa keadaan bayi kita. Jalljayeo chagia." Mingyu mengecup kening istrinya lalu turun kebawah menuju perut Wonwoo._

" _Jalljayeo nae sarang."_

 _._

 _Keesokan harinya Mingyu dan Wonwoo pergi kerumah sakit pukul tiga sore, setelah Mingyu pulang kerja. Namja itu sengaja pulang cepat karena ia ingin mengantar istrinya check up untuk pertama kalinya sekaligus mengetahui keadaan bayinya._

 _Mingyu dan Wowoo berjalan memasuki ruang dokter ahli kandungan setelah nama Wonwoo dipanggil oleh perawat yang berjaga disitu dan menyuruh Wonwoo untuk membaringkan dirinya ditempat tidur pasien untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Setelah selesai dokter mengintruksikan Wonwoo untuk menghadap sang dokter bersama sang suami._

" _Bagaimana hasilnya dok ?"_

 _Dokter bername tag 'Hong Jisoo' menatap intens pada pasangan suami isteri didepannya._

" _Nyonya Kim apa anda memiliki suatu masalah pada ginjal anda." Pertanyaan dokter Hong membuat Wonwoo bungkam. Mingyu yang duduk diampingnya menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Menatap istrinya dengan tatapan 'jelaskan padaku.'_

" _I.. itu.. itu.. dok."_

" _Apa anda pernah melakukan operasi pengangkatan ginjal sewaktu anda masih remaja nyonya ?"_

" _Wonwoo ya apa maksudnya ini ?"_

" _Ya.. aku.. aku pernah melakukannya sewaktu aku remaja dan aku juga pernah sakit ginjal pada saat itu dok." Jelas Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya._

" _Kau berhutang penjelasan pada ku setelah ini Wonwoo ya." ucapnya tegas._

" _Begini tuan. Jika nyonya Kim dibiarkan hamil aku tidak menjamin bayi anda bisa lahir dengan selamat atau malah sebaliknya. Aku sarankan… sebaiknya anda menggugurkannya nyonya."_

" _ANDWAE. Aku tidak akan menggugurkannya." Jerit Wonwoo diiringi isak tangis. Mingyu megusap punggung Wonwoo guna meredam emosi istrinya._

" _Tapi nyonya jika tidak segera dilakukan ini bisa membahayakan nyawa anda. Bisa saja nyonya meninggal sebelum nyonya melahirkan."_

" _Andwae.. aku bisa menjaganya dokter. Aku mohon jangan gugurkan janin ini.. aku mohon hiks…"_

" _Yeobo sebaiknya kita ikuti saran dokter Hong. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu sayang." Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap namja yang berstatus suaminya tajam._

" _Ya! suami macam apa kau yang merelakan istrinya melakukan tindakan keji itu."_

" _Tapi sayang ini demi…"_

" _TIDAK.. AKU TIDAK MAU.. hikss.. hikss.." Wonwoo bangkit dari tempatnya dan pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkan suaminya._

" _Maafkan istri saya dokter. Aku akan berusaha membujuknya agar ia mau melakukannya."_

" _Tak apa tuan, jangan terlalu dipaksakan aku khawatir itu akan memperburuk keadaannya."_

" _Nde gamshahamnida Hong uisanim. Saya permisi."_

 _Mingyu bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia menutup pintu itu dan bergegas menyusul istrinya._

 _._

" _Hikss… hikss…" Wonwoo menghapus air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Setelah itu tangannya turun menuju perut ratanya. Wonwoo mengusap lembut perutnya dan memeluknya._

" _Mama janji. Mama tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengambilmu. Kau akan aman didalam sini bersama Mama sayang."_

 _Tiba-tiba Wonwoo merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya dan melepaskan pelukannya saat mengetahui seseorang yang tadi memeluknya._

" _Jika kau kesini untuk membahas soal tadi lebih baik aku pergi." Wonwoo menjauhkan tubuhnya dan bergegas pergi dari hadapan suaminya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Mingyu menahan lengannya dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya._

" _Ok.. Ok.. kita tidak akan menggugurkannya, kita akan mempertahankannya hingga ia lahir. Aku juga akan ikut menjagamu dan bayi kita. Aku akan berusaha supaya kau baik-baik saja."_

 _Wonwoo melepas pelukannya dan mendongakkan wajahnya. " Kau serius.?" Mingyu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Wonwoo menatap suaminya dalam, mencari-cari sebuah kepercayaan didalam sana. Wonwoo tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan air matanya dan memeluk suaminya kembali._

" _Terima kasih Gyu. Terima kasih aku yakin bahwa kau juga menyayangi nya." Mingyu membalas pelukan Wonwoo dan mengusap kepala istrinya lembut._

 _Tanpa Wonwoo sadari senyum tulus Mingyu yang tadi di perlihatkan olehnya luntur seketika. Digantikan dengan raut wajah sedih dan khawatir. Mingyu menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, mencegah air matanya lolos._

 _Mingyu hanya bisa berdo'a semoga saja istri dan anak nya baik-baik saja. ia rela melakukan apapun untuk Wonwoo dan anaknya kelak._

 _ **Nine month later**_

 _Wonwoo mengusap perut besarnya dengan lembut, bibirnya melengkung keatas membayangkan wajah bayinya ketika sudah lahir kelak. Perasaan senang kini menyelimuti hatinya. Wonwoo mengaduk susu coklatnya dan meminumnya setelah susu itu larut._

 _Berbeda dengan Mingyu yang menatapnya dari pintu dapurnya. Perasaan takut dan cemas kini menyelimuti hatinya. Ia benar-benar belum siap menghadapi persalinan istrinya satu atau dua hari lagi. Mingyu takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Wonwoo dan juga bayinya. Membayangkannya saja bisa membuat hatinya berdeyut sakit, bagaimana jika itu terjadi ? Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang hal-hal buruk tentang Wonwoo._

 _Mingyu berjalan memasuki dapur dan memeluk tubuh berisi istrinya dari belakang. Wonwoo meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja dan membalas pelukan suaminya._

" _Kau belum berangkat eoh ?" Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mempererat pelukannya._

" _Wae ? kau bisa telat jika tidak berangkat sekarang Mingyu ya." Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya menghadap Mingyu._

" _Hari ini aku mengambil cuti. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu ku bersamamu hingga bayi kita lahir."_

" _Tapi penampilanmu sudah rapi yeobo. Apa tidak apa-apa." Wonwoo memperhatikan penampilan suaminya yang rapi dari atas kebawah._

" _Aku bisa meggantinya lagi. Mudah bukan?"_

" _Huh… baiklah terserah kau saja." Mingyu terkekeh, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Wonwoo dan mengecup keningnya. Wonwoo tersenyum dan memegang kedua tangan suaminya._

" _Akhh.."_

 _Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya saat mendengar Wonwoo meringis._

" _Gwaenchana ?"_

" _Gwaencha… Akhh.. appo.. Mingyu ya se…sepertinya sudah saatnya… akhh.. sakit"_

" _Mwo ? Jinjja..? baiklah kau duduk sini sebentar aku akan mengambil kunci mobil." Mingyu menuntun Wonwoo untuk duduk dikursi meja makan dan melesat keruang tamu untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya._

 _Wonwoo menggenggam ujung meja dengan kuat saat perutnya kembali bekontraksi._

" _Sayang jangan terlalu banyak bergerak ne, Mama tau kalau kau sudah tidak betah didalam. Diamlah sebentar nak eomma kesakitan… akhh.." Kontraksi diperutnya berhenti saat Wonwoo mencoba berkomunikasi dengan bayinya. Setelah itu Wonwoo merasakan celananya basah serta bau amis darah menyapa indra penciumannya. Dalam hati Wonwoo berdo'a agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada bayinya._

 _Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu dapur saat melihat suaminya masuk dengan napas terengah-engah._

" _Mingyu ya ppali wa. Air.. air ketubanku sudah pecah… akhh.. sakit."_

" _Bertahanlah sebentar yeobo kita akan kerumah sakit sekarang." Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo dengan bridal style dan melesat menuju garasi mobilnya._

 _Mingyu membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan meletakkan istrinya di jok belakang dengan posisi berbaring. Setelah itu Mingyu membuka pintu kemudi dan manyalakan mesin mobilnya._

" _Mingyu cepat sedikit ini sangat sakit.. akhh.."_

 _Mingyu mengendarai mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa saat telinganya mendengar racauan istrinya. Beruntungnya pagi ini jalan kota Seoul tidak terlalu ramai, sehingga Mingyu bisa sampai di rumah sakit dengan cepat._

" _Suster… suster tolong istri saya mau melahirkan." Teriak Mingyu di koridor rumah sakit._

 _Beberapa perawat dan dokter datang dari arah berlawanan membawa sebuah brangkar. Mingyu meletakkan istrinya disana dan berjalan menuju ruang operasi dengan beberapa perawat._

" _Bertahanlah yeobo, kau pasti kuat, kau pasti bisa."_

 _Setelah sampai didepan pintu ruang operasi. Seorang perawat mengintruksikan Mingyu untuk menunggu diluar. Mingyu menatap takut pada pintu ruang operasi yang tetutup. Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi ruang tunggu dan memijat pelipisnya pelan._

 _Tak lama setelahnya dokter Hong yang memeriksa istrinya keluar dari ruang operasi._

" _Permisi tuan Mingyu." Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggeser tubuhnya memberi tempat untuk dokter Hong._

" _Ya dokter ada apa ? apa istri saya baik-baik saja ?"_

" _Mari ikut keruangan saya dulu tuan ada beberapa hal yang harus saya bicarakan kepada anda."_

 _Mingyu mengikuti dokter Hong menuju ruangannya. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi tegang saat Mingyu memasuki ruangan dokter Hong._

" _Silahkan duduk tuan." Mingyu mendudukan dirinya di depan dokter Hong, menarik napas sejenak untuk merileks kan pikirannya._

" _Aku tidak terlalu yakin bisa menyelamatkan istri anda tuan, sebab keadaan istri anda sekarang terlihat kurang stabil."_

"…" _Mingyu hanya terdiam. Pernyataan dokter Hong berhasil membungkam mulutnya._

" _Sedangkan kondisi bayi anda tampak baik-baik saja setelah saya periksa tadi."_

" _Jadi maksud anda istri saya tidak akan selamat dok.?" Tanyanya pelan._

" _Entahlah tuan aku tidak terlalu yakin, hanya 5% kemungkinanya. Ginjalnya tampak rapuh saat kontraksi tadi. Aku tidak yakin jika ginjalnya bisa bertahan saat persalinan berlangsung."_

" _Dokter.. aku mohon dokter selamatkan istri saya. Jangan biarkan ia menyerah. Aku tidak mau jika suatu saat nanti anakku tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang dari ibunya.. aku mohon dokter… hiks.." Tangisan yang ditahannya selama berbulan-bulan akhirnya pecah juga. Mingyu sudah tidak sanggup menahannya lagi, hatinya benar-benar hancur saat ini._

" _Akan ku usahakan yang terbaik tuan. Berdo'a lah pada Tuhan agar proses persalinan istri anda berjalan lancar." Ujarnya sambil mengusap pudak Mingyu lembut. "Kalau begitu saya kembali dulu keruang operasi. Istri anda harus segera mendapat pertolongan." Setelah itu kedua namja tersebut keluar dari ruangan._

 _Mingyu mendudukan dirinya dikursi ruang tunggu. Menatap sendu pada pintu ruang operasi dan lampu yang telah menyala. Mingyu semakin gelisah saat memikirkan keadaan istrinya didalam sana._

 _._

 _Seorang namja cantik berlari di koridor rumah sakit. Ia mempercepat langkahnya saat menemukan papan yang bertuliskan 'ruang operasi'. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat adiknya yang sedang mondar mandir didepan ruang operasi seperti orang bingung. Ia berjalan mendekat adik nya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan._

" _Mingyu ya.. duduklah, tenangkan pikiranmu." Ujarnya sambil menuntun adiknya untuk duduk._

" _Jeonghan hyung.. hikss.. aku takut hyung." Mingyu memeluk kakaknya. Melimpahkan segala tangisan dan ketakutannya pada kakak kandungnya itu._

" _Sudah.. tenanglah Mingyu ya, yakinlah bahwa Wonwoo baik-baik saja didalam sana." Jeonghan mengusap pelan punggung adiknya guna menenangkan adiknya yang sedang gelisah._

" _Aku sudah melakukannya hyung, tapi bukannya tenang malah aku semakin khawatir dengan Wonwoo.. hikss.. hyung eotteokhae?"_

 _Jeonghan melepas pelukan adiknya dan menghapus air mata Mingyu menggunakan tangan kanannya._

" _Semua masalah tidak akan selesai jika kau menghadapinya dengan kegelisahan. Dulu sewaktu aku melahirkan Seunghan, Seungcheol juga sama sepertimu, hanya saja aku mencoba menenangkan dan meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja."_

" _Tapi hyung ini berbeda. Kau tampak sehat dan siap mengandung lagi kapan saja. Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia tampak seperti tidak baik-baik saja dan aku tidak yakin jika ia bisa mengandung lagi atau tidak."_

"…" _Jeonghan tersenyum tipis dan mengenggam tangan adiknya. Ya jika dilihat secara fisik Jeonghan lebih sehat ketimbang Wonwoo. Hanya saja Jeonghan mencoba meyakinkan adiknya untuk tetap tenang._

 _Suara nyaring tangisan bayi membuat Jeonghan mengatupkan mulutnya kembali. Ia kembali tersenyum kearah adiknya_

" _Hyung." air mata kembali lolos dari kedua matanya saat Mingyu mendengar bayinya menangis._

" _Lihat, anakmu baik-baik saja bukan. Aku yakin Wonwoo pun juga sama sepetinya."_

 _Ceklek.._

 _Mingyu bangkit dari tempatnya saat dokter Hong keluar dari ruang operasi dengan raut wajah yang tampak kusut._

" _Dokter bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok, apa ia baik-baik saja."_

 _Dokter Hong menegakkan kepalanya menghadap Mingyu. Matanya menatap sedih pada sosok namja didepannya. Disamping Mingyu, Jeonghan merasakn aura buruk disekitarnya, apalagi saat dokter Hong keluar dengan raut wajah tak bersahabat._

" _Diluar dugaan saya, istri anda melahirkan dengan cara yang normal bukan operasi sesar seperti namja-namja yang mengalami male pregnant pada umunya, dan kasus ini sangatlah langka tuan dan kemugkinan selamat juga sedikit apalagi untuk namja yang memiliki fisik lemah."_

" _Ja.. jadi maksud dokter."_

" _Maafkan saya tuan, istri anda tidak bisa diselamatkan. Ginjalnya rusak parah saat istri anda mengejan terlalu kuat tadi dan itu membuatnya syok serta membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya." Mingyu lemas seketika saat mendengar pernyataan horror mengenai istrinya. Hatinya tertohok saat tau istrinya tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. "Tapi untungnya bayi anda selamat tuan. Bayi anda berjenis kelamin perempuan, cantik seperti ibunya." Lanjutnya._

" _Hikss.. Wonwoo ya.. hikss.." Jeonghan mengusap punggung Mingyu dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk adiknya._

" _Baiklah, saya kembali keruangan saya dulu tuan, permisi."_

" _Nde.. terima kasih dokter." Jawab Jeonghan dengan tersenyum._

 _Ceklek.._

 _Seorang perawat keluar dari ruang operasi tersebut sambil membawa bayi yang terbungkus kain berwarna hijau muda digendongannya. Jeonghan bangkit dari tempatnya dan menghadang perawat tersebut._

" _Permisi suster.. bolehkah saya menggendong keponakan saya sebentar?"_

" _Ya.. tentu saja boleh tuan." Jeonghan mengambil perlahan bayi yang masih merah itu dari tangan sang perawat. Menggendongnya lembut dan kembali duduk disamping Mingyu._

" _Gyu ya. Lihatlah bayimu sangat cantik dan mirip sepertimu. Kau mau menggendongnya." Tawar Jeonghan pada Mingyu._

 _Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap bayinya sejenak. Jeonghan menyodorkan bayi itu pada adiknya. Mingyu mencoba menggendong bayinya secara perlahan agar bayi berumur satu jam itu tidak terbangun._

" _Anyeong.. ini Papa sayang. Bagaimana rasanya berada diluar ? menyenangkan bukan? Meski Mama tidak ada disini bersamamu, masih ada Papa yang akan menjaga dan merawatmu nak."_

 _Tak lama kemudian pintu ruang operasi kembali terbuka. Dua orang perawat keluar dari ruang operasi dengan membawa sebuah brangkar yang diatasnya terdapat tubuh kaku tak bernyawa._

 _Mingyu bangkit dari tempatnya dan menghadang perawat itu sebentar._

" _Suster.. bolehkah aku melihat istriku sebentar.?" Dua orang perawat itu saling pandang, namun salah satunya menganggukan kepalanya kepada Mingyu._

 _Mingyu meletakkan bayinya disamping tubuh kaku tersebut. Meletakkan bayinya didalam tangan kurus Wonwoo._

" _Terima kasih atas perjuanganmu dalam menghadirkan malaikat kecil kita kedunia. Bayi kita sangat cantik persis sepertimu." Mingyu menatap sedih pada tubuh kaku dan dngin Wonwoo didepannya. Matanya beralih menatap wajah polos putrinya yang tampak tenang dalam dekapan tak bernyawa sang ibu._

" _Gyuwon ini Mamamu sayang. Dialah yang membuatmu berada disini." Ujarnya sambil mengusap pipi bayinya lembut._

 _Jeonghan mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada adiknya dan megusap mengusap lengan adiknya dengan lembut. "Kau harus kiuat dan merelakan Wonwoo. Ia sudah tenang di alam sana. Kau sudah memiliki pengganti Wonwoo yang lebih indah Mingyu ya." Jeonghan tersenyum dan mencoba meyakinkan adiknya. "Biarkan para perawat membersihkan Wonwoo, ia harus segera dimakamkan sekarang." Mingyu hanya menangguk dan mengangkat bayinya. Para perawat itu kembali mendorong brangkar Wonwoo menuju ruang jenazah. Mingyu menatap tak rela pada para perawat yang membawa istrinya menjauh darinya._

" _Jika terus larut dalam kesedihan, Wonwoo tidak akan tenang disana. Kau seorang kepala keluarga jika kau juga ikut tumbang siapa yang akan melindungi anakmu kelak?"_

" _Nde hyung.. aku akan mencoba menerimanya secara perlahan."_

" _Permisi tuan. Apa anda sudah selesai dengan bayi anda ? bayi anda harus saya bersihkan dahulu di ruang perawatan bayi."_

" _Ah,,, mianhae gaheonsa nim." Mingyu menyerahkan bayinya kepada perawat yang tadi membawa bayinya. Perawat itu melenggang pergi setelah Mingyu menyerahkannya._

" _Apa kau sudah memiliki nama untuknya ?"_

" _Ya.. aku sudah menyiapkannya sebelum ia lahir hyung."_

" _Jinjja ? siapa namanya."_

" _Gyuwon.. Kim Gyuwon."_

 _Flashback end_

* * *

 _._

 _._

Mingyu merasakan ponselnya bergetar kembali, ia meraih ponselnya yang diletakkan disamping laptopnya. Menggeser ikon hijau untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yeobosaeyo."

'Papa, nanti sebelum pulang ke lumah Wonie mau makan es klim dulu ne. Papa kemalin sudah janji dengan wonie bukan akan membelikan wonie es klim jika wonie mendapat nilai bagus di sekolah.'

"Baiklah. Setelah ini kita makan es krim di tempat biasa."

'Yeay… asik.. Papa kapan akan menjemput Wonie? Apa papa masih banyak pekeljaan di kantol?' tanya gadis kecil itu khawatir oleh sang ayah.

"Tidak sayang. Sebentar lagi papa akan kerumah Jeonghan hyung untuk menjemputmu. Kau tunggu saja disana dan jangan keluar kemana-mana. Arraseo ?"

'Nde.. nde allaseo Papa.'

"Baiklah Papa tutup dulu ne, nanti kalau Papa sudah sampai Papa akan menemuimu.. anyeong."

'Anyeong Papa.'

Setelah sambungan telepon itu terputus Mingyu merapikan kembali meja kerjanya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya yang di letakkan di laci meja kerjanya. Mingyu menutup pintu ruang kerjanya dan berjalan menuju parkiran untuk menjemput putri semata wayangnya.

.

Mingyu turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan memasuki rumah kakaknya itu.

Ceklek..

"Paaaapaaa.." seorang gadis kecil berwajah manis berlari menghampiri Mingyu. Tubuh mungilnya yang terbalut seragam taman kanak-kanak menambah kesan manis pada gadis kecil itu.

Mingyu menangkap tubuh mungil gadis itu dan menggendongnya dengan sigap

"Pelan-pelan sayang.. jangan dibiasakan berlari seperti itu, jika nanti kau jatuh bagaimana.?"

"Kan ada Papa yang akan menangkapku."

"Jika Papa tidak mau menangkap Wonie bagaimana.?"

"Ani.. pokoknya Papa halus menangkap Wonie." Jawabnya imut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hahaha.. nde.. nde.. sudah jangan merajuk lagi. Kau seperti mama mu saja jika sedang merajuk." Mingyu terkekeh melihat wajah imut putrinya dan menarik pelan hidung putrinya.

"Ah,,, kau sudah datang rupanya." Sapa seorang namja cantik pada Mingyu.

"Jeonghan Hyung. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Gyuwon."

"Tak apa Mingyu ya. Lagipula aku sudah menganggap Gyuwon sebagai anakku sendiri."

"terima kasih hyung.. oh iya dimana Seunghan bukankah ia tadi bermain bersama Gyuwon?"

"Ia sudah jalan ke tempat les nya beberapa menit lalu."

"Oh begitu ya. tumben sekali ia tidak susah, biasanya kau selalu kesusahan hyung dalam membujuk Seunghan."

"Ah.. soal itu aku menyerahkannya ke Seungcheol. Biarkan ayahnya saja yang berbicara."

"Ya lebih baik begitu hyung. Apalagi kau sekarang sedang hamil besar hyung."

"Ya kau benar. Seungcheol juga berubah menjadi over protektif sekarang. Padahal ini sudah kehamilan kedua ku sekarang." Jeonghan tersenyum sambil mengusap perut besarnya. "Mm.. Mingyu ya. Apa kau belum mau mencarikan pengganti Wonwoo untuk menjaga Gyuwon dan mengurus segala kebutuhanmu?" lanjutnya lirih.

"Molla.. aku belum mempunyai pikiran hingga kesitu hyung. Selama aku sanggup mengurus dan menjaganya sendirian kurasa itu tidak perlu." Ucapnya sambil mengecup sayang pelipis putrinya.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, hyung harap itu yang terbaik."

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu hyung. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Gyuwon hari ini."

"Ya tak apa Mingyu ya. Gyuwonie besok jika kau ingin pulang. Kau tunggu Seunghan oppa pulang dulu ne biar nanti Seungcheol Samchon atau Jeonghan Imo yang menjemput kalian, jadi nanti Wonie bisa main disini dulu bersama Seunghan oppa.. arraseo."

"Nde.. Imo mulai besok Wonie akan menunggu Seunghan oppa pulang."

"Baiklah aku pamit dulu hyung… anyeong."

"Anyeong.. hati-hati dijalan."

Jeonghan mengantar Mingyu dan Gyuwon hingga ruang tamu. Kemudian Mingyu pamit lagi kepada kakaknya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan rumah kakaknya. Mingyu membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendudukkan putrinya di jok samping kursi pengemudi.

"Papa sebelum kita makan es klim. Wonie mau ke makam Mama dulu ne.. bolehkan Pah?"

"Tentu saja boleh sayang. Wonie rindu mama eoh?"

"Nde.. hali ini Wonie punya kejutan buat Mama." Ucap gadis kecil itu dengan wajah yang berbinar.

Mingyu tersenyum saat melihat wajah imut putrinya yang terlihat mirip seperti istrinya, membuatnya teringat kembali oleh mendiang istrinya yang berada disurga. Mingyu segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat tujuan berikutnya.

.

Mingyu berjalan diatas rumput hijau dengan langkah pelan. Di gendongannya terdapat seorang gadis kecil nan imut yang memeluk lehernya posesif. Mingyu berhenti di depan sebuah gundukan tanah yang tertutupi rumput liar yang dipotong rapi, di bagian atas itu terdapat batu nisan bertuliskan identitas seseorang. Mingyu menurunkan putrinya dan berjongkok disamping gundukan tanah itu.

Gadis kecil itu duduk dengan santainya disamping gundukan tanah itu. Melepas ransel bergambar princess miliknya dan mengelarkan sebuah kertas lebar berisi sebuah gambar khas anak TK.

"Mama..tadi disekolah Wonie ada pelajalan menggambar mah, tetapi Jung Seongsaengnim bilang kita menggambal bebas Mah. Tadinya Wonie bingung mau gambal apa, lalu Jung Saem menhapili Wonie dan menyuluh Wonie untuk menggambal ini Mah." Gadis kecil itu menunjukkan sebuah gambar tiga orang dengan tinggi yang berbeda diserta sebuah background pemandangan yang terlihat acak.

"…."

Mingyu yang berada disampingnya tersenyum, hingga ia menangis secara diam-diam.

"Lalu setelah itu Jung Saem menilai gambal Wonie, Jung Saem bilang gambal Wonie bagus jadi Jung Saem membelikan bintang lima untuk Wonie. Kata Jung Saem bintang lima itu altinya Wonie mendapat nilai bagus mah." Gadis kecil itu terus berbicara didepan batu nisan ibunya. Seakan-akan batu nisan itu merespon setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Kemalin Papa juga bilang sama Wonie, kalau Wonie belajar dengan lajin dan mendapat nilai bagus Papa akan membelikan Wonie es klim mah." Gadis kecil itu tersenyum kearah ayahnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Andai saja Mama ada disini belsama aku dan Papa, pasti Wonie sangat senang bisa makan es klim belsama Mama." Senyumnya menjadi redup saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulut mungilnya tanpa disengaja.

"Wonie ayo kita pulang. Kau harus tidur siang setelah ini sayang." Ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan putrinya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat mendengar perkataan putrinya dan melihat wajah murung anaknya.

"Nde Papa sebental lagi. Wonie kan kangen sama Mama." Jawabnya tegas nan polos saat ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. "Mama.. Wonie pulang dulu ne, Mama baik-baik ne disana.. Wonie sayang Mama, anyeong.." gadis kecil itu mencium nisan ibunya sebelum pergi berlalu dari situ.

Mingyu menggendong kembali putrinya dan pergi dari tempat abadi istrinya. Tak jauh dari situ, terdapat seorang namja manis menggunakan pakaian serba putih dengan cahaya yang mengelilingi tubuh kurusnya. Mata sipitnya memandang sendu pada dua orang yang telah pergi menjauh.

"Mama juga sayang Wonie. Jaga lah baik-baik putri kita Gyu. Aku mencintai kalian." setelah itu namja itu hilang seketika dan kembali ke tempat yang lebih baik.

.

Mingyu turun dari mobilnya dan menggendong putrinya memasuki kedai es krim langganan mereka. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari mencari tempat yang nyaman untuknya dan putri kecilnya. Mingyu memilih tempat di samping tempat bermain anak-anak agar putrinya bisa kembali tersenyum dan melupakan kejadian yang tadi.

"Jangan makan terlalu banyak. Papa tidak akan mau mengantarmu ke dokter jika kau sakit perut lagi seperti kemarin." Mingyu mendudukan putrinya disamping dirinya.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja mereka dengan membawa buku menu di tangannya.

"Silahkan tuan."

"Papa..Wonie mau es klim coklat yang sepelti ini pah."

"oh.. baiklah..pelayan aku pesan es krim coklat ukuran kecil dan coklat panas satu."pelayan itu mencatat pesanan yang disebutkan Mingyu dengan cepat.

"Ya! Papa mengapa yang kecil. Wonie tidak akan puas jika hanya makan sedikit."

"Kim Gyuwon ingat pesan apa tadi." gadis kecil itu mengatupkan mulutnya saat sang ayah memanggil namanya lengkap beserta marganya. Rupanya gadis kecil itu sudah mengerti jika ayahnya sedang marah.

"Ada lagi tuan."

"Tidak itu saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi."

Pelayan itu melenggang pergi dari meja Mingyu. Gadis kecil itu menatap tertarik segala wahana permainan didepannya dengan tatapan tertarik. Sedangkan Mingyu sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya kembali saat pelayan itu pergi dari hadapannya.

"Papa Wonie mau main itu."

"Ya,, tapi jangan lama-lama ne. Kau juga harus tidur siang bukan."

"…" gadis kecil itu mendelik tajam kearah ayahnya. Gyuwon benci dengan kegiatan tidur siang. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah bermain.

"Permisi tuan ini pesanan anda." Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya saat ia mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya. Tubuhnya menegang seketika.

Mingyu mencoba mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Matanya membulat saat tau siapa pelayan yang mengantar pesanannya.

"Wonwoo ya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Squel atau tidak sama sekali..

Review pleaseu… kalo review diatas 20 mungkin Yoonbi bisa pertimbangin buat bikin sequelnya apa ngga…hehhehe..

Pai.. pai.. *bow*


	2. cuap-cuap gaje

Bukan updatean fanfiction. Cuma minta saran aja dari kalian hehehe… XD

Sebelumnya Yoonbi mau ngucapin makasih buat kalian yang udah mau review, fav/fol fanfic Meanie ku yang pertama. Yoonbi harap kalian ga baper ya sama 'My Love' heheheh…

Di fanfic sebelumnya kan temanya ini Yaoi, nah untuk sequelnya Yoonbi mnta saran sama readers deul ,mau Temanya tetep Yaoi apa GS (Gender Switch) aja? Kalo menurut Yoonbi pribadi sih, mening GS aja soalnya biar ada Tema lain gitu dan ngga pake tema yang itu-itu aja dan buat readers deul bosen juga, apalagi kan fanfic Meanie yang GS juga ga banyak tuh kaya yg Yaoi. Ya mungkin aja ada dari readersdeul yang lagi kepengen baca Meanie GS hehehe..

Kenapa untuk Sequelnya Yoonbi mnta saran dari kalian ? karena kalo menurut Yoonbi setiap readers itu punya selera dan pilihan cerita masing-masing. Jadi Yoonbi mau biar kalian aja yang nentuin sendiri gimana ceritanya nanti dan Yoonbi tinggal buat aja apa yang diminta sama readers deul tadi. Untuk update nya kayanya agak lamaan dikit ya soalnya Yoonbi juga ga ngurus 1 fanfic aja, ada fanfic sebelah yang harus cepet-cepet Yoonbi selesaiin, ditambah lagi kegiatan RL Yoonbi yang rada padat hehhe…

Yoo.. mungkin aja dari readers deul punya saran ato sedikit masukan buat sequel depan, readersdeul bisa kirim lewat PM atau review juga bisa.. tergantung kalian aja enaknya dimana heheh…

Paii paii.. XD

* * *

 **Balesan review :**

Vanilarose :

Ok, tunggu aja ya, mngkin agak lambat updatenya hehehe..

Jeonwonyet :

cup.. cup.. *ambil tissue, sumpelin ke mata.. wkwkwk…. Hmm.. entahlah mungkin iya wkwkkw… Kan Wonu aslinya udah meninggal, ntr di ganti lagi sama yang baru di sequel wkwkwk… iya ntr mama barunya Gyuwon gue *plakk..

gxbyfxckasdf :

ok.. tunggu aja ya, mngkin telat update hehehe

Devil Prince :

Ok siip tunggu aja ya, mngkin agak telat hehehe..

Mama baru ? iya kan mama barunya Gyuwon gw *plakk XD

Yeri960 :

Hehe iya… ok tunggu aja ya, mngkin agak telat

Haetae279 :

Hmm.. kalo kayanya sh mau gw buat sequel aja dh, kalo chapter udah terlanjur kaya gitu bikinnya..

Haha.. ciee yang penasaran, lu yang baca aja penasaran apalagi gw yang buat… makin bngung gmn bkin jalan ceritanya wkwkwk… iya makaciii ^^

Agung istri335 :

Ok.. tunggu aja ya, mungkin agak telat hehhe

Egatoti :

Ok.. ditunggu aja ya, mngkin agak telat updatenya heheh

Bolang :

Siip.. tunggu aja ya, mungkin agak telat update

Yjha2n :

Cup..cup.. iya iya pasti ko, Cuma agak telat ya heheh

Flyhjgh :

Ok.. tunggu aja ya, tapi agak telat diikit heheh

Rrein :

Nde.. arraseo.. Cuma agak telat ya heheh

Hyunhima :

Ok ok.. tunggu aja ya, tapi agak telat hehehe

Whiteplum :

Entahlah Yoonbi juga gatau.. pastinya dong siapa dulu ayahnya hehhe…

Amiin deh hehehe… siip tunggu aja ya, Cuma agak telat dikit hehhe

Boonie18 :

Okk tunggu aja ya, Cuma agak telat hehehe

Aku si jodoh Mingyu :

Hehehe.. iya iya tunggu aja ya tapi agak telat heheh

Bumbumjin :

Haha iya ini lagi gw pertimbangin, tinggal tunggu aja updateannya

Zahra9697 :

Okk… tunggu aja ya

I am (guest) :

Jinjja ? tapi ini liriknya aku boleh copas dari mbah google ..

Huh ywdh deh, maaf ya kalo ada yang salah, makasih juga udah kasih masukan

Orhenz (guest) :

Ok ok.. ditunggu ya hehe

Kalsium :

Aaa.. gomawo wkwkwk

Hahaha siip ditunggu aja mngkin gw update telat,, wiihh jgn la bro klo lo neror gw ntr yg bkin sequel syp ? xixixixixi

Binniehwan :

Cup.. cup.. jgn nangis ya, ntr tissue nya abis wwkwkwkwk

Iya iya tunggu aja ya. Mngkin ntr gw telat updatenya hehehe

Itsmevv :

Cup..cup.. ulljima tissuenya udah abis wkwkwk

Iya iya tunggu aja ya, mungkin agak telat dikit updatenya hehehe


End file.
